Gred and Forge
by RebelWithoutACause1997
Summary: Two weeks after the final battle, George receives an owl from someone. Find out who inside.


**Okay… wow, it has been forever since I last posted anything… During the move, I somehow lost the rewritten 'the Dead Elric' and the book that had 'the Host Club are on MSN' in it… and I've hit a sort of dead end with 'the Fifth Marauder' at the moment as my inspiration is back at my old school… I miss you Em! Anyway… Heheh… I got the idea for this little fic during… ***insert drum roll***… SOSE! Or was it English… anyway, I do not and shall never own Harry Potter or it's plot/characters…**

_*****__Iamaline__*****_

_Dear Forge,_

_ I was talking to Moony yesterday when he came into St Mungo's to visit Tonks and guess what he told me. He told me that you and the rest of the family thought I am __dead__. Well, as you can probably tell by now, I am fine, except for a few bumps and bruises… I'm rambling, sorry Georgie. Anyway, please come and visit me. I really miss you. Tonks and Moony say hi and they're going to go abroad for a few years with little Teddy. That reminds me, how is Harry? Tell mum that she can stop worrying, Ron to leave Hermione alone for a while and stop snogging her (yes, I do know about them. Moony told me), tell Percy to stop being a prat and Ginny, well, I can't think of anything…_

_I'll see you soon, hopefully…_

_Gred_

I had received this letter this morning. It had been carried by an unfamiliar owl, but when I saw the handwriting, which looked so very much like my own, I was nervous. Is it possible that Fred could be alive? 'No, it can't be.' I had told myself. 'You saw his body.'

But that was before I opened the letter. Now, tears were running down my face. And for the first time in two weeks, they weren't tears of sadness, but tears of happiness. Gred, my twin, was alive! I have no idea how it is even possible, but I didn't doubt it for one second. I quickly apparated to the Burrow.

"Mum! Dad! Everyone, get down here!" I yelled when I appeared in the kitchen.

"George?" mum asked, looking over the banister. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when everyone is here," I replied quickly.

Slowly, too slowly for my taste, everyone ambled into the kitchen. I looked around. Surrounding me was mum, dad, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Percy and Harry. I smiled.

"I have amazing news," I began.

"Oh, just spit it out!" Ron growled. Ever since Fred had 'died', Ron's temper had gotten shorter.

"Well, I got this letter today, it was sent from St Mungo's," I said, now smirking. I planned to make them wait for the great news.

"Yes George?" Hermione prompted softlgrowled. Ever since Fred had 'died', Ron's temper had gotten shorter.

"Well, I got this letter today, it was sent from St Mungo's," I said, now smirking. I planned to make them wait for the great news.

"Yes George?" Hermione prompted softly, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"You'll never guess who it came from," I laughed. The others looked at me like I had finally lost my marbles.

"George, just tell us," Ginny snapped.

"Oh, fine. It was sent by Fred!" I finally exclaimed.

"That's not possible," mum muttered in disbelief.

"Here. I'm going to St Mungo's," I shrugged, dropping the letter on the kitchen table and apperating away before anyone could say anything.

"Fred Weasley? Is he here?" I asked the reception witch when I entered the main entry point.

"Um, he is in, room 104," the young witch said.

"Ta," I said before walking for room 104, noticing with a small sense of humor, that his room number was the digits of our birthday, April 1st.

When I reached room 104, I took in a deep breath before pushing the door open. "Freddie?"

"Georgie!" Fred yelled when he saw me.

"You _are_ alright."

"Of course I am. You are aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're twins!"

"Okay, I don't get it, but anyway…"

"Where is everyone else?"

"Probably in shock."

"Why?"

"I left the letter for them to read."

All of a sudden, I rushed forward and pulled Fred into a bone breaking hug. "Don't ever do that to me again," I muttered into his hair, tears running down my face.

"I'm sorry George, I really am," Fred said softly, burying his head into my chest.

Fred and I sat like that for a while, just taking comfort in each other's presence.

"Fred! You prat!" Ginny yelled, racing into the room. "Oh, um…" she added when she saw how Fred and I were sitting.

"Ginny, please don't kill him," Harry said, coming in after her. He then stared at the Fred and I in shock.

The rest of the family came in after Harry and they too stared in shock.

"What?" Fred asked.

"You forgot to mention something," I laughed.

"How are we going to tell them apart now?" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, you mean my ear? Yeah, opps?" Fred laughed.

"Um, which twin is which?" Harry asked, looking between the Fred and I.

"Well, that's easy," Fred said.

"He's Gred, and I'm Forge," I laughed.

"Merlin, help us," mum muttered.

*****Iamaline*****

**So… What do you think? My first one-shot! Yay! I live in the belief that Fred never died. Sorry for any mistakes, but I've gone over it twice and I couldn't find any, but you guys might and for that, I'm sorry. Oh, and seeing as I'm not working on any of my other stories, I'm working on one of my old ones, but my thumb drive has gone stupid and isn't working… and the first two chapters are on it… Oh well. 'Till then! Please R&R.**


End file.
